At Last
by lynnnxo
Summary: Occurred after the park has reached 500,000 visitors. Kanie has sent in his resignation form, but something/someone was making him uneasy.. Kanie x Sento


**At Last**

* * *

After reaching the goal of having 500,000 visitors at Amagi Brilliant Park, Sento realizes that Kanie would want to resign. She looked over at the boy who stood proudly in front of the crowd. The times she spent with him, her feelings for him were hidden beneath her emotionless state. She couldn't possibly tell him how she had felt, with a fear of rejection. But Sento admitted to feeling nervous whenever he was around.

It was late at night now, after closing the park Kanie headed over to grab his bicycle in order to head home for a good night sleep. He had already sent in his resignation form and was ready to leave the place. Sento rested in front of the ticket booth, waiting for his presence. His footsteps were steady as he walked his bike towards the exit. Sento's ears perked up hearing him. Building up her courage she calls out, "Kanie-Kun." Kanie stopped in his mere step, turning his head to meet her eyes. Realizing it was Sento he casually stated, "Sento? What's up?" Turning his head back towards the darkness in front of him, leaving Sento staring at him alone.

Feeling a blush of embarrassment uprising on her cheeks she replied, "This is goodbye, huh?" She was saddened by the fact that he was leaving, still unable to confess her feelings. Sento thought about telling him now, but she was too shy to say it first.

"Yeah. Goodbye and good riddance." he suddenly announced in a cheerful tone, a smirk pasted on his very lips. Sento gasped at his answer, surprised that he didn't give one care about how she might have thought about him. But she knows he only thinks of her as an assistant and she already registered the fact that he will leave after the 500,000 visitors have been reached. Still, she wanted him to stay. Her head dropped in disappointment at his answer. Kanie slowly frowned suddenly, thinking about Sento and not hearing anything from her afterward. Maybe his narcissism has gotten the best of him. Sento turned her head to the side, not wanting to watch the boy leave as her feelings might take the best of her. Curious about what she was probably thinking, Kanie turned his head back to catch a glimpse of the girl. Shocked at what he sees, a disappointed and sad Sento, he immediately whirled back around. Swallowing his pride, Kanie called out, "L-Listen!" Sento was caught off-guard but replied with, "Wh-What?" Suddenly blushing furiously.

He had lots to say to her, but he was embarrassed about it. Kanie had never confessed to a girl before, nor did he ever had a girlfriend. He felt his cheeks heating up. "Look..."

"Yes?" she squeaked.

He took a deep breath, gripping the handle of the bike thinking whether or not he should say anything at all. His mind was telling him not to do it, but his heart was saying the opposite. His mental state was at war. "I..." he started, biting his bottom lip to shut himself up.

Sento felt her fist balled up, anticipating his statement. Her heart beating fast and hard against her chest, a sweat falling from her forehead.

Kanie let his bike fall suddenly, making a loud thud on the concrete ground. He turned his body to face Sento, looking down at the ground, bashful. Sento found him cute, she's never seen Kanie this way before. Though thinking these things, Sento was distracted when his eyes met with her own.

"I- I like you." he blurted out then immediately regretting it, throwing his palm against his face. Sento felt her heart wanting to pop out of her chest, he had just confessed to her. Kanie, her crush, had just said he liked her. She was silent, but mentally she wanted to scream of happiness.

"Well?" he says, blushing madly while scratching his head and not sparing a glance at her.

Sento smiled softly, walking closer towards Kanie who was still not looking at her. Her fingers grasped onto the hem of his shirt and nervously moving closer to him. Kanie looked down at her, staring at her. "N-nande?" he asked. Sento gazes up at him. "I like you too. K-Kanie-kun." she revealed, feeling her cheeks redden at the words she had just spoken.

They were close, so very close that their noses were almost touching and their faces were only centimeters apart. Sento's hands slide up his chest, against his shirt, while her eyes still focused on his. Her fists balled up against his cloth, pulling him close. Kanie gasped at her boldness. His eyes now focused on her lips which were slightly parted, desiring to rest his own on hers. Sento's hands release its grip on his cloth, her arms making it's way around his neck.

"I... want to kiss you." she mumbled, her eyes focused on his lips as his on hers. Sento felt ashamed having to tell Kanie what she wanted. When he did not do anything, Sento lets out a sigh. "It's okay if you-"

Before she could finish, Kanie pressed his lips against hers and enveloped her in a passionately kiss. Sento's eyes were wide open from the sudden action, shocked that he was kissing her suddenly. Her body was tensed but soften after her lips got use to the feeling of his. His eyes were closed, pulling her in closer, indulging her into a deeper kiss. Sento felt her eyes close as she melted in his arms, tightening her arms around his neck. Kanie's arms were tight around her, holding onto her like she was going to disappear. Their lips moved in union, taking in each other's unique taste. At last, they were finally connected as one.

Sento was the first to break away, much to Kanie's surprise. He wanted to keep kissing her. "Want to go back to my place?" she boldly stated. Kanie was taken aback, he felt his face heating up and soon he was as red as a tomato. "S-Sento! We just got together!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a blank stare.

"A-Ah-" he stumbled, not knowing what to say.

Realizing what he meant, Sento pulled out her rifle and pointed it at his face. "B-B-Baka! I don't mean that!" she yelled out, her face just as red as his now.


End file.
